Presently-available door locks can have a privacy mode that prevents people from entering a room or building via a door with the door lock. However, this privacy mode only applies to the door lock itself, and does not apply to the building, or any of the other devices of the security system in a building or home. That is, in typical security systems, if it is desired to have full home privacy, a user would have to either set or turn off each individual device associated with the security system so as to have true privacy within the user's home. For example, in typical systems, a user may have to set the door lock to a privacy mode, turn off a camera of the security system so that it does not record video, turn off any notifications, and the like.